nihaokailanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
It's Great To Be Loundro
It's Great To Be Loundro * Season #: 1 * Episode #: 18 * Overall Ep #: 18 * Prev: My Sister And I * Next: Skeletons And Mummies Don't Mix Plot Loundro attempts to set a new record for the longest time riding a scooter, but didn't realized that he had seriously angered Blantachu. Episode (It was a sunny day in New Orans. All the kids are outside playing with their friends. Kai-Lan is sitting on a bench, looking at a flyer.) * {Kai-Lan} (reading the flyer) "Want to spend a whole day having fun? Then, trying setting a world record for the longest time riding a scooter. Any participant that goes the longest time will win a prize." (Her large blue mouse friend runs by.) * {Loundro} (from o.s) "Yeah!" (laughs) * {Kai-Lan} "Loundro! Goodness, he's happy today." * {Loundro} (from behind her) "Surprise!" (Kai-Lan turns around, startled.) * {Kai-Lan} "Oh, Loundro!" * {Loundro} "Puh-lease, Kai-Lan. You're gonna have to do better than that to surprise me." * {Kai-Lan} "Wha? You..." * {Loundro} "I saw you reading something and heard you when I went down that slide." * {Kai-Lan} "Well, you must've heard what I was saying..." (holds up the flyer) "I found this when I was walking down the park." * {Loundro} "Wow! The All-Day Fun-Day Scooter Contest?! I'm so in it! I'm going to set that record!" * {Kai-Lan} "Good luck." (stops) "Wait. You don't have a scooter." * {Loundro} "How do you know?" * {Kai-Lan} "Do you have one? * {Loundro} "No." * {Kai-Lan} "I must ask, how are you going to enter that contest if you don't have a scooter?" * {Loundro} "I'll just get one from the store, and boom! I'll enter that contest!" (With that, he takes the flyer and zooms off. We cut to the toy store. The mouse looks around for the scooters.) * {Loundro} "Awesome. Found them." (He couldn't find one. Then, he noticed a green and black scooter with red wheels. The mouse smiles widely. This is the only scooter left.) * {Loundro} (gasp) "I want it." * {Voice} "Oh, you do?" (The mouse turns around to see a familiar giant spike ball with stubby arms. It was Razor!) * {Loundro} "Oh, Razor. You work here?" * {Razor} "You bet I do, little man. I think working in a store is a very cool thing. So, what brings you here?" * {Loundro} "I'm here to get a scooter!" * {Razor} "Oh, are you? Let me guess. Is it for the All-Day Fun-Day Scooter Contest?" * {Loundro} "You heard about it?" * {Razor} "I sure do. Which one do you..." (He noticed that one girl with boyish hair was already buying it. Loundro stares in shock.) * {Razor} "Oh. Looks like that kid got it already." * {Loundro} "Noo! Don't you have any more?!" * {Razor} "Sorry, little man. That's the only scooter left." (Razor walked out of the scene, but Loundro still remains shocked. Then, he gets extremely angry, growled in anger. He runs to the girl. She looks to be a year older than him.) * {Loundro} "Hey, you!" * {Girl} "Do I know you?" * {Loundro} "Stop your yapping, kid. That was supposed to be my scooter." * {Girl} "I'm a year older than you! I don't have to listen to you!" * {Loundro} "Yes you do. I was going to buy that scooter." * {Girl} "Well, too bad, mouse! This is my scooter now!" * {Loundro} (angry} "RRRRR!" (He grabs for the scooter.) * {Loundro} (pulling the scooter) "This is supposed to be mine!" * {Girl} "NO! You don't stand a chance, mouse!" * {Loundro} "SHUT UP!!!" (In a fit of rage, the mouse punches the girl in the face, giving her a black eye. Everyone stops to look at the two. It was all silent. The girl felt searing pain in her right eye. She grew furious.) * {Girl} "Oh, you want to fight me?! Then, bring it!" (Loundro, now extremely angry, tackles the girl down. Then, the girl pushes him off her body. Razor suddenly runs into the scene.) * {Razor} "Alright, alright! Stop it!" (He grabs the kids by the arms.) * {Razor} "I think you two better leave!" * {Loundro} "But that girl has the scooter I wanted!" * {Girl} "But that's mine now!" * {Razor} "Both of you are not getting it!" * {Girl} "WHAT?!" * {Razor} "You hear me, girl!" * {Girl} "You're the worst!" (She kicks Razor right in "that area". It wasn't shown, but we see Razor doubling over in pain. Suddenly, a young woman comes into the scene. She grabs her daughter by the ear.) * {Young Woman} (screaming at her daughter) "What did I tell about getting into fights?! * {Girl} "It wasn't me!" * {Young Woman} "You're coming home with me, young lady!" (With that, the girl screams while her mother drags her out of the store by the ear. Loundro also left the store. We see the mouse with a few bruises down his arms.) * {Loundro} "That was horrible..." (We cut to the castle. Loundro comes into the castle. Inferope comes up to him.) * {Inferope} "Hey, how's it going, Loundro?" (notices the bruises) "Dude, what happened to you?" * {Loundro} "To make a long...sort-of long story short, I got into a fight with a girl..." * {Inferope} "What were you two fighting about?" * {Loundro} "The very last scooter in the store Razor works at." * {Inferope} "Wow." * {Loundro} "This is for the All-Day Fun-Day Scooter Contest. I wanted to enter, but there's one problem..." * {Inferope} "You don't have a scooter. Am I right?" * {Loundro} "Correct." * {Inferope} "Can you try making one? I can make one for you." * {Loundro} "No, Inferope." * {Inferope} "Then, what are you gonna do?" (The mouse thinks, then he has an idea.) * {Loundro} "Inferope, who else here besides Kai-Lan has a scooter?" * {Inferope} "Kai-Lan told me she's entering. Oh! I know Blantachu has one. And so does Munloosh and Sunflowy." * {Loundro} "Great...great..." (The scene cuts to the boys in the garage of the castle. Loundro goes for the whitish-blue scooter.) * {Inferope} "Loundro, what are you doing?" * {Loundro} "Borrowing a scooter." * {Inferope} "That's Blantachu's scooter!" * {Loundro} "I know. I'm just going to use it, just for today, then I'll return it to him." * {Inferope} "Loundro, do you think Blantachu is gonna go easy on you just because you took his scooter without asking him? I mean, he is no pushover." * {Loundro} "Yeah, yeah. He might find out, but he won't get upset over a scooter stolen by me." * {Inferope} "That's Blantachu's scooter!" * {Loundro} "You already said that!" * {Inferope} "I know. I just want to make sure you get that in our head...Anyway, Loundro. I'll tell you this. If Blantachu does get upset, you're gonna regret it." (With that, he opens a door nearby.) * {Loundro} "I'm not scared of you or your threats, Inferope." * {Inferope} (peeking through the door) "Yeah right. If he suddenly jumps out of nowhere to attack you, you'll be sorry." (The door closes behind him, and we hear him chuckling softly to himself. Loundro stares before exiting the garage with Blantachu's scooter. Later, Blatanchu, Sunflowy, and Munloosh came into the garage to get their scooters.) * {Munloosh} "Blantachu. You're entering this contest too?" * {Blantachu} "I sure am. I wanted to have fun, too." * {Sunflowy} "Great! Let's get our scooters ready!" (Sunflowy and Munloosh grab their scooters and zoom off, but Blantachu is having difficulty finding his. He looks under the table. The dragon looks back with confusion on his face.) * {Blantachu} "Has anyone seen my scooter?" (Inferope slowly comes in, as if he heard his dragon friend.) * {Inferope} "Uh, Blantachu? About that...I believe...it was taken." * {Blantachu} "Taken? By who?" * {Inferope} "By...Loundro! Yeah! He took your scooter!" (left) (Back to Blantachu, who lets out a huge gasp as his pupils shrink to dots. Then, shock turns to lip-chewing, face twitches, and sweat pouring down his reddening face and bulging cheeks. Smoke comes out from his nose. Finally, he straightens up with eyes burning red and fire gushing from both his nostrils.) * {Blantachu} (enraged) "NOBODY...STEALS MY FAVORITE SCOOTER!!!!" (The dragon spead his wings and flies furiously out of the castle, his face still scrunched up with rage and ready to attack Loundro. Hard. The scene cuts to the park, where the contest is taking place.) * {Announcer} "All right, young contestants. For the All-Day Fun-Day Scooter Contest, you must race around New Orans. First, you pass that gate through the park. Next, go through the woods, and then come back here. Whoever sets the record first is this year's winner." (All contestents -- including Loundro, Sunflowy, Munloosh, and Kai-Lan -- cheered with excitement.) * {Announcer} "On your mark...get set..." * {Munloosh} "GOPHER!!!" (The other players laughed, amused by the cat's sense of humor. Even the announcer joined in.) * {Announcer} "Okay, as I was saying...on your mark...get set...GO!!!" (After that last word, all the players took off on their scooters, all unaware of an angry, young certain dragon flying furiously above. He eyes around for the mouse. He growls in frustrations, and continues forward. We cut to the mouse, who's already way ahead of the other players.) * {Loundro} "Ha! I'm gonna win this easily! I'm so good!" (He enters the woods.) * {Loundro} "No problem. I can get through this easily." (Suddenly, a shadow flies over his head.) * {Loundro} "Huh?" (he looks around to look for whatever is flying) "...Just imagining things..." (Suddenly, an explosion is sounded in front of him. The force caused the mouse to fall off his scooter and onto the ground. The mouse gets back up on his feet, and noticed a shadowy figure descending to the ground. When the smoke cleared, Loundro could make out a bluish-white dragon. The dragon lifts his head to look at the mouse with an enraged grimace. Loundro looks on with shock.) * {Loundro} "Blantachu? Dude, this isn't what it looks like. I just want to borrow your scooter." (Blantachu spreads his wings again, and the ground beneath his feet started to rumble with growing power. Up he goes, creating a huge crater. He starts to dive down and shoots balls of fire at the mouse. Loundro dodges in time. The dragon lifts up a boulder that's ten times bigger than him, and tosses it at the mouse. Loundro avoids that one, and this time, he throws a stone at him. It hits the dragon, he covers the injury and doubled over in pain. Loundro tackles his dragon friend, and soon, both boys are tumbling over each other, throwing punches and kicks. Blantachu flies up again, and opens his mouth. Fire shoots out like a volcano, and a lot of trees nearby got on fire. The mouse gasps in shock when he saw this.) * {Loundro} "Blantachu! You have to stop!" (When the dragon flew by, the mouse grabs his tail. Then, he throws him down a cliff nearby. Blantachu screams, far enough away that he becomes only a white dot before crashing into a lake. The mouse looks down, bruised and parts of his furry light blue body charred black. He looks back and heard some people screaming in the burning woods. The mouse goes over to see what's going on.) * {Loundro} "Guys!" * {Kai-Lan} "Loundro! Thank goodness you're okay!" * {Sunflowy} "Yeah! The woods suddenly got on fire!" * {Loundro} "I can see that." * {Kai-Lan} "Loundro. Did you know Blantachu was actually following you?" * {Loundro} "He was?" * {Munloosh} "He sure was." (Cut to a flashback of Kai-Lan scootering into the woods.) * {**Kai-Lan} "Just when I was about enter the woods, I looked up to see Blantachu flying over the trees. He looks like he was heading your direction." (We cut to the present time.) * {Kai-Lan} "When we saw the fire, we know something's going on." * {Loundro} "Yeah...about that..." (We hear Blantachu roaring in the distance. Loundro zips away. He hops back onto the dragon's scooter and takes off, as if he's being chased by the police. Blantachu roars loudly, and spits out many fireballs at his friend. The mouse dodges the incoming fireballs, proceeds to keep moving forward. Shortly, the mouse exits the woods, with his dragon friend not far behind.) * {Loundro} (hushed, to himself) "Oh, come on." (Now, he goes faster on the scooter. He races back to the park, and crosses the finish line. The watchers cheered, but stopped when Loundro still sped forward. Blantachu passes by at the speed of light.) * {Announcer} "...Uh, we'll give him the prize as soon as he comes back." (Cut to the chase scene. Loundro was speeding through town, with Blantachu high above him, ready to attack. The dragon dives down and towards the mouse, but he dodges him in time. The chase still continues, both boys leaving town. Now, they're heading towards a downward slope of the mountain they're on. On the very bottom, there's two cliffs facing each other. The mouse races down the slope. Blantachu blows more fireballs, for Loundro to avoid every one of them. When he saw the two cliffs, he smiled wickedly and goes faster. He comes to the edge, sending him flying over the trench below him.) (At that moment, Blantachu blows a stream of fire at him. It hits the mouse, and he falls on the soft grass on the other side of the trench. He lays limp, his eyes closed and slowly breathing. Blantachu, his face still twisted with rage, flies above him, looking down at the mouse. He descends slowly besides the mouse, glaring at his limp body. Anger finally wears off, and the dragon suddenly gasps in shock, realizing what he has done.) * {Blantachu} "Loundro?" (cut to the limp body, from o.s) "What...have...I...done?" (Cut to the guilty dragon.) * {Blantachu} "This isn't me. I've let my anger control me." (The dragon picks up his mouse friend into his arms. He flies off back to New Orans. We cut to the hospital. Kai-Lan and her friends, along with Yeye, wait anxiously for the doctor to tell them about Loundro. Just then, Dr Ping Pong comes into the waiting room.) * {Yeye} "How is he, Dr Ping Pong?" * {Dr Ping Pong} "Loundro is doing just fine. He just has a few second-degree burns." * {Sunflowy} "Second-degree burns?! Is that a disease?" (A slight chuckle from her orange pig friend, and she turns her head to look at him.) * {Inferope} "Oh, no Sunflowy. It's an injury to the skin." * {Dr Ping Pong} "Yes. In Loundro's case, there seems to be deep partial thickness in the burns. He's going to be terribly sore for a while, but after around three to eight weeks, he will be healed up." * {Gwallon} "Oh, thank goodness. He'll be all better soon." * {Blantachu} "Dr Ping Pong, can I be alone with Loundro?" * {Dr Ping Pong} "Uh, sure." * {Kai-Lan} "You don't mind if I come with you right, Blantachu?' * {Blantachu} "Sure, why not." (The doctor leads the two to the mouse's hospital room. The mouse heard the door open and two of his friends come in. The blue-colored rodent gazes at them with nearly squinting eyes. There are white bandages covering his second-degree burns.) * {Loundro} (weakly) "Kai-Lan? Blantachu?" * {Kai-Lan} "Hey, Loundro. The doctor said you're gonna be fine after a couple of weeks." * {Blantachu} "Yeah. I'm glad those weren't fourth-degree burns." (The dragon suddenly remembered about the time the mouse took his scooter without his permission. Cut to Loundro.) * {Blantachu} (from o.s, now sounding serious) "Now, listen here, Loundro." (cut to him, slight anger on his face) "What were you thinking when you took my scooter without my permission?" (The mouse now has sadness on his face.) * {Loundro} "I guess I wasn't..." * {Kai-Lan} "Wait a minute. Was there something going on between you two?" * {Loundro} "Well, I got Blantachu angry after I took his scooter without his permission." * {Kai-Lan} "That must've explained the wildfire that suddenly took effect." * {Blantachu} "Yeah. It was I that started it." * {Kai-Lan} "Well, Blantachu. You could've told Loundro that you were angry with him instead of taking your anger out on nature. And Loundro, next time you'll ask before you take what you want." (The mouse reacts with sudden surprise.) * {Loundro} "Kai-Lan, shouldn't you be writing those lessons in your diary now?" * {Kai-Lan} "That's quite all right. I think I can remember." * {Loundro} "Well, then...oh, Blantachu! I think I owe you an apology for taking your scooter without asking." * {Blantachu} "I forgive you. Sorry I was so violent on you." * {Loundro} "That's okay." * {Kai-Lan} "Guys, they already put out that fire. The forest still stands, even though a couple of trees were burnt to ashes." (The mouse sighs with relief.) * {Kai-Lan} (from o.s.) "Hey, Loundro. The announcer wanted me to give you the prize." * {Loundro} "What prize?" * {Kai-Lan} (Cut to her) "You were the first to cross the finish line." * {Blantachu} "I don't think you've noticed." * {Kai-Lan} "And, they want me to give you this." (She holds out a blue prize ribbon with the number 1 on it. THe mouse reacts with sudden happiness.) * {Loundro} "Woah! This is the best day of my life!" (He reaches out to grab it, but the searing pain up his arms stop him. Kai-Lan, instead, just gives it to him.) * {Loundro} "Th-thank you..." (Dr Ping Pong comes in.) * {Dr Ping Pong} "Loundro, I'm going to check you out of the hospital now. But you'll need to stay in bed, because, well...you're really sore." * {Loundro} "I hear you, doc." (Blantachu picks his blue friend up in his arms.) * {Loundro} "It's great to be a daring blue mouse like me." * {Blantachu} "It sure is." (With that, the three characters left the room.) End of episode.